


Sansa Stark || To Start Over Again

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fan Videos [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Lights, Pretend, Stark Family, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: A video tribute to Sansa Stark."It gets like a prison inThe body I'm living inCause everyone's watchingQuick to start talkingI'm losing my innocence"





	Sansa Stark || To Start Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Pretend by Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I started this video way back before season 7 so it only goes through season 6. 
> 
> I remember when I first started this video I wondered how the song could sound so light and happy yet have lyrics dark enough to match Sansa's storyline. It makes a nice contrast anyway. 
> 
> I would love to hear opinions if anyone feels like leaving a comment!


End file.
